La última esperanza de harry
by Cielogris
Summary: Traducción. Esta es una traduccion de Harry's Last Hope de teachersnape64. Dursley abusivo,un Snape confundido y posibilidad a una familia. Adopción. Precaución: Maltrato infantil.
1. Vida de perro

Los personajes e historia de Harry Potter no son míos, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

Esta historia es una traducción de **Harry's****Last**** Hope** escrito por teachersnape64 y tiene lugar en el verano después del quinto año.

Capítulo 1 – Vida de perro

El trayecto en tren a "casa" no era lo suficientemente largo como Harry hubiera deseado. Sentándose en silencio miró por la ventana el recorrido a casa. Ni siquiera el sonido que emitían las ruedas del tren, bastaba para distraer sus pensamientos de Sirius. Sirius que estaba muerto.

Nunca volvería a ver la cara de su padrino de nuevo. Nunca volvería a ver al gran perro negro meneando su cola. El pensamiento de estar tan solo enviaba a Harry casi a un ataque de pánico.

Recordó su comportamiento violento en la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore. Todos aquellos objetos pequeños y delicados, rotos y dispersos en el suelo. Al final ya nada importaba, ya que no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar. Dumbledore había roto para siempre su confianza al retener información que de otra manera le hubiera mantenido fuera del ministerio, lejos de conseguir a Sirius muerto.

Y Remus … bien Remus estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil tratando con la muerte de Sirius. Además de que, realmente no merecía tener a Remus para aliviar su dolor.

La culpa por matar a su padrino lo abrumaba. Si hubiera alguna manera de intercambiar su vida por la de su padrino no dudaría ni siquiera en pensarla. Notando las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, prefirió hacer caso omiso de ellas. ¿Qué sabían Ron y Hermione sobre el dolor y la pérdida? No tenían ni idea de lo que era sentir perder el último vinculo a una familia.

Cuando finalmente el tren llegó a Londres, Ron y Hermione se mantuvieron a su lado hasta que finalmente llegó Vernon para llevarlo al infierno que conocía como su casa. No volteó para no ver las miradas de angustia que sabía que ahora llevaban sus amigos. Vernon le gritó todo el camino sobre la molestia que era. Incluso, antes de que llegaran a Privet Drive, Harry había ganado una rápida bofetada de su tío.

Vernon tuvo la audacia de decir que estaba feliz de que "El delincuente de su padrino estuviera muerto". Ya que ahora no tenía que preocuparse de convictos escudriñando su casa. Harry se quebró y antes de que pudiera pensarlo gritó a su tío que se callara. Vernon no tardo en tirar el coche al lado de la carretera y golpear a Harry en la cara.

En lugar de protestar Harry sintió que lo merecía. No por gritar a su tío, sino por todas las cosas deplorables que había hecho. Trato de calmarse lo suficiente como para no oír la voz de su tío y concentrarse en la sensación de culpabilidad por la muerte de su padrino, que lo devastaba una vez más.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando llegaron a casa. Dudley parecía mucho más grande y más fuerte que el año anterior y desafió abiertamente a Harry a una pelea de boxeo. Ahora que Dudley era el campeón guantes de oro de su escuela creía que podía golpear a todo el mundo como un mero juego. Tío Vernon alentaba la conducta intimidatoria e incluso se jactaba de su hijo a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar. Harry se negó a combatir dando lugar a la burla y el ridículo que Harry no había experimentado desde su escuela primaria.

Todas aquellas burlas y crueles comentarios enviaron a Harry aún más abajo en la depresión en que se encontraba.

Al final se sentía triste y deprimido de que esta familia no quería tener nada que ver con él. Se esperaba que terminara una larga lista de tareas y luego volver a su habitación a comer su única comida del día. Incluso la comida que se había reducido era difícil de comer. Había empezado a perder peso a un ritmo alarmante. Entre las tareas en el sol caliente del verano y la escasez de comida, comenzó a sentir mareos frecuentemente a lo largo del día.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Vernon había estado deseando gastar del día con su hermana Marge. Su vida había sido tan difícil últimamente, con su jefe gritándole en el trabajo y el trabajo pendiente acumulado en su casa. Todo esto comenzó desde que el muchacho monstruo regreso de su escuela anormal. El muchacho no estaba bien con su actitud malhumorada y conducta sombría. Decidió pedir a Marge su opinión sobre el extraño comportamiento del chico, con la esperanza de que sería capaz de darle algún consejo sobre la mejor manera de tratar al muchacho.

Marge era muy sabia y sabía cómo manejar este tipo de comportamiento ya que tenía bastante experiencia en la crianza de perros. Su consejo había superado por mucho a alguno que Vernon hubiera imaginado.

"Marge, me encuentro confuso, en cuanto a qué hacer con el muchacho. Parece estar poniendo una nube oscura sobre toda la casa", dijo Vernon, con enojo mirando a su hermana tomar otro sorbo de coñac.

"Te dije Vernon, que era una mala influencia a nuestro Dudley. La última cosa que quisieras ver, sería a Dudley empezando a actuar como el muchacho", dijo Marge con autoridad vertiendo otra ronda de brandy para ella y Vernon.

"No, no, eso sería horrible. Dudley es un niño feliz y ese chico monstruo no está bien ¿sabes?"

"Es como dije antes, cuando hay algo malo con la perra entonces hay algo malo con el cachorro. Es una lástima que no lo ahogaron en el momento en que nació, al igual que a veces hago con algunos de mis perros," Marge dio a Vernon una palmadita en el brazo.

"Créeme, si hubiera sabido lo nocivo que iba a resultar, yo misma hubiera salido y lo hubiera dejado en el umbral de alguien más!" Los dos tuvieron una buena risa de tan solo pensarlo.

"Bueno Vernon, sólo hay una cosa por hacer. Debes azotarlo de alguna manera. No creo el enfoque de usar palabras amables y recompensas. Debes utilizar un palo o un cinturón en el niño ", Dijo Marge con autoridad.

"Oh Marge, no estoy seguro de si Petunia lo aprobará," Vernon pensó que era una buena idea pero no sabía si Petunia lo aprobaría.

Marge se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y dijo con una leve mueca, "No dejes que sepa. Haz que el niño mantenga su boca cerrada."

Vernon pensó un momento más y llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que pensar en algo especial para que el niño no dijera a nadie sobre su 'experiencia'.

"Sí Marge esto puede trabajar. Por lo menos vale la pena intentarlo. Estoy cansado de la actitud de ese chico irrespetuoso. La próxima vez que se salga de la línea tendrá que responderme", de tan solo pensarlo, Vernon sintió, llenarse de una extraña emoción.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vernon miro en la puerta de entrada y noto que el muchacho le había desobedecido al no recortar los rosales como le había ordenado. Fue todo lo que le tomo para conseguirse furioso. Vernon, enojado comenzó su nuevo plan de disciplina para el muchacho.

"Muchacho, trae tu anormalidad aquí!" Vernon gritó desde la sala, a sabiendas de que Petunia y Dudley estaban afuera. Ahora que el malhechor de su padrino estaba muerto, Vernon sabía que no habría forma de que el castigo de Harry no prosiguiera. Maldita sea, él aún lo esperaba con impaciencia!

"Sí tío Vernon?" Harry llamó, al llegar corriendo.

"¿Terminaste todas tus quehaceres muchacho?" Tío Vernon gruño.

"Pienso, que sí", dijo Harry con inquietud al oler el alcohol proveniente de su tío.

"Pequeño mentiroso" Vernon gritó y pegó con toda la palma de su mano a la cara de Harry con tal fuerza, que Harry se derrumbo contra la tele. La televisión bamboleo y cayó estrellándose en el suelo. Tío Vernon viró cinco tonos púrpura al ver su televisión en el piso. _M__onstruo inútil __ahora __vas a comenzar a pagar_! Pensó Vernon, al apoderarse de él una extraña emoción.

Harry se sentó en el suelo frotando su cara, en completo shock.

"Levántate muchacho y ve a tu habitación! Voy a darte el castigo que mereces! "

"Pare!, espere un momento! Esto es basura! No puede hacer esto", gritó Harry, su ira en aumento, pero aún en shock. Se levantó y tomó algunos pasos hacia atrás al ver que su tío se acercaba. _Maldita sea, que en el infierno estaba pasando_

Vernon agarró a Harry por delante de su camisa de gran tamaño y lo empujó hacia las escaleras.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación con Vernon detrás suyo, empujándolo cada paso o dos. Harry trataba de calcular como podría conseguir su varita del armario cerrado en el vestíbulo. Se preocuparía más tarde de las consecuencias con el Ministerio de Magia.

"Tío Vernon por qué estás haciendo esto!" Harry exigió, su voz con miedo.

Vernon pronunció con odio, "Porque no eres nada más que un monstruo asesino! Sí, sé todo sobre la manera en que mataste a ese chico el año pasado y ahora el delincuente de tu padrino está muerto".

El corazón de Harry casi paró al oír aquellas palabras. La culpa y el dolor eran tan frescos y crudos que su corazón en realidad dolió. Todo lo que Vernon dijo era cierto, él era un asesino.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su habitación, Vernon cogió gran parte de su cabello y lo empujó hacia la pared. Vernon batalló para tirar su cinturón de su cintura sumamente grande, todavía sosteniendo la cabeza del muchacho contra la pared. Harry empujó su cabeza contra la mano de su Tío y trató de voltear. Vernon envolvió el cinturón alrededor de su mano rechoncha mientras el final de la hebilla colgó hacia abajo, luego levantó su brazo alto en el aire. Harry siguió luchando del asimiento de su Tío, pero fue empujado más difícil en la pared.

"Da la vuelta muchacho y si escucho tan solo un grito tuyo, veras a tu pájaro flotando en un cubo de agua! Ahora guarda silencio y pon tus manos en la pared!" Vernon silbó en el oído del niño.

Harry estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero Vernon lo silenció con un golpe en las costillas.

Echando un vistazo a Hedwig sentada en su jaula regresó a mirar a la pared y colocó las palmas de sus manos contra ella. Independientemente de lo que su Tío planificaba para él sería menos doloroso que perder a Hedwig. Mientras, todavía no podía albergar en su mente lo que le estaba pasando.

De repente fue arrojado a una realidad llena de dolor cuando el cinturón de su tío hizo contacto doloroso en su espalda. Harry tomó un aliento agudo y mordió su labio para contener un grito. El cinturón siguió elevándose y cayendo hasta que Harry no pudo tomarlo más y se arrugó en el suelo, tomando grandes tragos de aire. Estaba solamente al borde de gritar cuando su tío se detuvo.

Vernon finalmente se agotó con todo el esfuerzo que tomó castigar a su sobrino. Sintió que el monstruo merecía más pero estuvo demasiado cansado en estos momentos para continuar. Agarró al muchacho por el dorso de su pelo y le obligo a alzar la vista en él. El ver la cara irritable del muchacho lo enfadó aún más.

"Nada más causas problemas muchacho! Sabes que mereces esto. Tu escuela anormal me avisó como mataste a tu padrino. ¡Mereces ser castigado, así que no vayas a hablar de esto a los de tu clase o tu búho pagará! " Poco después agarró la jaula del búho, y cerró de golpe la puerta bloqueandola. Harry pudo oírlo entrar a su coche e irse, el rechinar de las llantas en su salida. Hedwig ida.

Harry trató de impulsarse hacia su cama pero el dolor que procedía de su espalda era demasiado grande. Se hundió de nuevo lentamente hacia el suelo volcándose sobre su estómago, jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado. Era tan duro intentar detener su llanto.

'Tío Vernon tiene razón', pensó Harry. 'Realmente hice que Sirius muriera. Fue mi culpa.' Un peor pensamiento entró en su mente, un pensamiento que cambiaría el curso de su vida. 'Merezco ser castigado. '

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente sintió pasos dirigirse hacia su habitación. Trató de sentarse como mejor pudo pero el dolor en su espalda lo hacía moverse lentamente. Mordió su labio para contener un grito, haciendo que un corte se reabriera de nuevo. La puerta se abrió en una ráfaga y Tío Vernon le fulminó con la mirada.

"Siéntate, monstruo perezoso!" Gritó Vernon notando el labio ensangrentado.

"Y mejor no sangras por todo el piso o tu tía se disgustara!"

Lanzó al piso una larga lista de tareas y pisando muy fuerte salió del cuarto.

Harry recogió la lista y supo que lo mejor sería comenzar ahora o no terminaría a tiempo.

Tenía tanta hambre y sed, pero tendría que olvidarse de ello, por ahora. Harry recogió una vieja camisa, y lo empujó hacia su labio para detener el flujo de sangre. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, hizo su camino abajo, cada paso un esfuerzo. Comenzó arduamente a limpiar la cocina. Tía Petunia y Dudley debían haber salido por lo que sería capaz de sacar algún pan, agua y cualquier comida sobrante. Después de fregar el piso hasta que brillara, miró su larga lista y se dirigió al sótano. Solamente no podía comprender por qué su Tío lo había tratado tan severamente, pero seguía pensando que merecía algún tipo del castigo por matar a su padrino.

Harry no comprendió que eran casi las 6:00 pm hasta que terminó de limpiar el sótano y viera cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. De todos modos no vio a Tía Petunia o a Dudley en casa aún. De repente la puerta de calle voló abierta y golpeó contra la pared, Vernon cruzó de un tranco pareciendo satisfecho.

"Muchacho! Ven aquí! "

"Sí señor", dijo Harry bruscamente.

"¿Hiciste todas tus tareas?" La cara gorda flácida de Vernon se dirigió hacia abajo más cerca del adolescente patético.

"Sí limpié todo," dijo Harry con una voz enfadada. ¿" Tío Vernon dónde está mi búho? "

"Eso no es nada de tu preocupación, sólo haz lo que te diga y el maldito pájaro vivirá. Mejor que hayas hecho todos tus quehaceres muchacho?" Vernon comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el sótano.

"Hice", dijo Harry, provisionalmente, detrás de su tío por las escaleras.

Vernon empezó a buscar cualquier infracción en el sótano. Enseguida vio que las cajas no habían sido prolijamente apiladas. _¿No era el # 4 en la lista?_

"Ven aquí, inútil!"

Harry lentamente siguió haciendo su camino a sabiendas de lo que estaba por venir. Sabía que podía huir, pero pensó en Hedwig. No estaba a punto de perderla también. No se preocuparía por nada más. A causa de la muerte de Sirius. A causa de perder una posibilidad, una esperanza de evitar este lugar. Ahora sintió que pagaría el precio.

XXXXXXXXXX

NT.- Que les pareció? Trate de traducir lo mejor que pude. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	2. Roto

Los personajes e historia de Harry Potter no son míos, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

Esta historia es una traducción de **Harry'sLast**** Hope** escrito por teachersnape64

Este capítulo va dedicado a la autora de mi primer review Azula.snape

Capítulo 2.- Roto

Cuando Harry se despertó noto que se encontraba en un espacio pequeño y oscuro, el armario bajo la escalera. No pudo recordar cómo había llegado allí. La última cosa que recordaba era el castigo que había sufrido la noche anterior. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había permanecido en el armario, pero adivinaba que probablemente había sido toda la noche ya que sabía que era de mañana al ver los débiles rayos solares que intentaban filtrarse bajo la puerta. El pequeño espacio era tal como lo recordaba a partir de todos aquellos años viviendo en este supuesto "dormitorio". Pequeño, oscuro y plagado de arañas.

Harry no estaba completamente seguro de que era lo que había provocado el comportamiento violento de Tío Vernon, pero sea lo que fuese tenía que ver con él. Sabía también que lo que le hacía estaba mal, pero no tenía ninguna idea en cuanto a lo que podía hacer. No podía decir a ninguno de sus amigos sin la ayuda de Hedwig y en realidad fue demasiado humillante como para pedirles ayuda. Y si los muggles averiguaran entonces podría terminar en un orfanato. Sería el último lugar en el que quisiera estar. Mientras menos cosas en común con Voldemort mejor.

La voz chillona de Tía Petunia llamándolo, hizo que su cabeza ya adolorida palpitara aún mucho más. Podía sentir cada contusión y herida a lo largo de su espalda. Tomó todo de él para no gritar debido al dolor.

¿" Harry¡ Harry ¿Dónde está aquel monstruo? " Petunia gritó.

"Debe de estar holgazaneando tumbado en alguna parte mi amor," dijo Vernon en un tono de sabelotodo "Probablemente causando problemas otra vez. ¿Te dije que entró en una pelea ayer, verdad? "

Tía Petunia sacudió su cabeza y salió por la puerta de atrás en busca del inútil de su sobrino.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Vernon se dirigió hacia el armario y arrojó la puerta abierta. Rápidamente agarró un puñado del pelo de Harry y tiró. Harry cayó hacia afuera en el suelo herido y turbado.

¡"Sal de aquí, monstruo! " Gritó Tío Vernon, dándole una patada poderosa en las costillas.

Harry mordió su labio para detener cualquier sonido que pudiera escapar, entonces no sería castigado más.

¿" Tío Vernon por qué me haces esto ¿Qué hice? "Lamentaba no tener su varita para defenderse. En este punto no se preocupó si el ministerio lo acusara de hacer magia siendo menor de edad. Al menos todavía seguiría vivo.

¡"Ve arriba rápido, dúchate y cámbiate antes de que Petunia te vea, mendigo asqueroso! " Tío Vernon silbó en el oído de Harry como lo tiró a sus pies.

Harry tropezó hacia atrás al hacer su camino hacia la escalera, bizqueando el sol brillante y nunca dando su espalda hacia su Tío. Cuando alcanzó la escalera dio vuelta hacia ella y con dolor comenzó a subir. Todavía podía oír la voz chillona de Tía Petunia llamandole afuera.

Harry se duchó como mejor pudo, todo el rato sosteniendo sus costillas donde Tío Vernon le había dado patadas. Evitó examinar el espejo lleno de vapor cuando surgió de la ducha. Despacio se vistió en una camiseta tres tamaños demasiado grandes y un pantalón de gran tamaño, ambos una vez pertenecientes a Dudley. Solamente se sintió tan vacío, tan distante de lo que le estaba pasando. Casi como si mirara a alguien más. Sabía que tenía que conseguir ayuda, pero cómo podría conseguir ayuda sin Hedwig? _Por favor que __Hedwig __esté__ bien._

Harry despacio bajó la escalera hacia la cocina para encontrarse con los gritos de tía Petunia.

¡" Ah, Encantador! " Petunia gritó cuando lo vio. ¡" En qué tipo de problema te metiste ahora¡ Tenemos visita esta noche! "Petunia puso su mano a su pecho y sacudió su cabeza. " Maravilloso, esto es... solamente maravilloso un delincuente incorregible para que todos los vecinos vean. No puedo tenerte pareciéndote **a esto** delante de otros, con agradecimiento será solo Figg. "

"Lo... lo siento Tía Petunia. Erm, solo que no me siento tan bien ," dijo Harry, sosteniendo sus costillas donde Vernon le había dado patadas solamente momentos antes y explorando el cuarto para asegurarse de que su Tío no estuviera alrededor.

" No me importa un bledo como te sientas. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa y te vas a quedar ya sea si te sientes bien o no ¡No puede creer que gastemos nuestro dinero en una cena con la vieja gata loca de Figg! "Petunia chilló como empujó a su sobrino hacia la estufa para comenzar a cocinar la cena.

Harry recordó, hace una semana, antes de que las palizas hubieran comenzado. Recordó la mirada de la Sra. Figg cuando lo había descubierto trabajando en el jardín.

Había estado trabajando todo el día sin tanto como un trozo de alimento desde la tarde anterior. Estaba cansado y agotado cuando una sombra cayó a través del pedazo de hierbas que él arrancaba. Alzando la vista en la cara preocupada de la Sra. Figg.

¿" Ahora ellos te hacen trabajar como un elfo doméstico? "La Squib preguntó con desprecio. " Tengo en mi mente escribir a Dumbledore y avisarle como ellos te tratan. ¡Merlín, si el mundo mágico alguna vez averiguará cómo " el muchacho que vivió ", realmente vive, estarían derribando la puerta de Fudge! "

A esta hora Harry se había sentado atrás sobre sus talones y alzaba la vista en su vieja niñera alias espía de Dumbledore.

Harry limpió el sudor de su frente y sacudió su cabeza, " No se moleste en decir a Dumbledore Sra Figg. Estoy seguro que está ocupado tratando de resolver el lío que hice. "

¿" Ah, te refieres al fiasco en el ministerio y Sirius Black entonces? "

"Sí, realmente lo estropeé. No me importa trabajar en el patio. Esto me aleja de ellos, " Harry dijo al indicar la casa con su pulgar.

La Sra. Figg miró hacia la casa y vio la cara puntiaguda de Petunia mirando por la ventana. Petunia comprendió que había sido descubierta y saludo hacia ellos con una risa tiesa. En aquel punto Arabela decidió tener una pequeña charla con Petunia e hizo su camino hacia la casa.

Harry rápidamente siguió para oír lo que sería dicho.

Sra. Figg paró fuera de la ventana y agitó su mano, " Hola Petunia querida. Veo que tienes a Harry trabajando con fuerza este verano. "

Petunia se contuvo de escupir hacia fuera un comentario burlón sobre su sobrino y en cambio ofreció en vez de ello, " Por supuesto. Tu sabes cómo los muchachos son. Si uno no los mantiene ocupados ellos entran en todo tipo del problema. "

"Noto que Dudley no trabaja afuera hoy, " declaró Arabela con una indirecta de desprecio.

"Ah bien Dudley es un muchacho muy popular. Su calendario está lleno de reuniones para tomar té y otras ocupaciones de ese estilo," Petunia con orgullo declaró.

Arabela contuvo un resoplido pero oyó el resoplido de Harry detrás de ella.

Petunia pegó un tiro a su sobrino una mirada de advertencia antes de fijar su cara en una risa otra vez. "Es tan agradable verte Arabela pero realmente tengo que apresurarme. ¿Tal vez podríamos reunirnos para cenar pronto? " Petunia dijo sabiendo que Arabela no aceptaría. Y no estuvo preparada para la respuesta de la Sra. Figg.

"Suena maravilloso querida. ¿Qué tal el viernes? " Arabela tomó gran placer sobre la mirada de pánico que cruzó la cara de Petunia.

"Ah bien tenemos proyectos para el viernes, pero en otra ocasión será, " Petunia rápidamente contestó y comenzó a hacer su camino fuera de la ventana.

"Entonces sería el domingo," Arabela dijo y comenzó a alejarse.

Petunia se precipitó de vuelta a la ventana y trató de levantar otra excusa. No pensó una bastante rápido como ella miró a Figg alejarse rápidamente. ¡Maldición, ahora fueron pegados a la cena con una invitada no deseada! Esta era la culpa del muchacho.

Ahora aquí estaban, una semana más tarde y la cena se daría solamente en unos minutos. El corazón de Harry compitió al saber que esta podría ser la única posibilidad que tenía para avisar a Dumbledore que necesitaba ayuda. En este punto sabía que tenía que conseguir ayuda, no tenía otra opción como le dijeron sus costillas rotas. No había ningún modo en que podría realizar todas sus tareas sintiéndose como esto para el resto del verano.

Humillación lo abrumo solo al pensar en Madame Pomfrey viéndolo en esta condición. ¿Y qué del resto de los miembros de la Orden? Tendría que pedir a Dumbledore no decir a nadie sobre sus circunstancias recientes. ¿Qué si Snape estuviera todavía en la escuela? El capullo de Snape averiguaría y lo usaría contra él una vez que la escuela comenzara. Snape no vacilaría en contar a toda la escuela sobre sus castigos. ¿Maldición, cómo se consiguió en estos líos?

Aunque las palizas habían sido merecidas. Sabía que era su culpa que Sirius había muerto y sobre todo su culpa que Cedric murió y definitivamente su culpa que sus padres murieran. Así que, a pesar de la manera en que Vernon lo trataba, sabía que merecía ser tratado de esa manera.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una palmada pesada al lado de su cabeza. Dudley levantó su mano otra vez, pero esta vez Harry salió del camino, causando que Dudley golpeara su mano en el refrigerador.

¡"Owww, Papaaaa, Harry hizo daño a mi mano! " Dudley gritó con una sonrisa satisfecha hacia Harry.

Harry aún no trató de defenderse. En este punto sabía que acabaría recibiendo más castigo. En cambio retrocedió en la medida de lo que pudo hacia la esquina cuando llegó su tío moviéndose pesadamente en la cocina.

¡" Eso es todo muchacho ¿Solamente estas pidiendo otra lección no? " Vernon gritó en la cara de su sobrino, baba cayendo en la cara de Harry.

Petunia rápidamente llego, "Ahora Vernon, puedes castigarlo más tarde. Figg está por llegar en cualquier minuto. "

Vernon bajó su puño y se quejó siendo escoltado fuera de la cocina por su esposa. Dudley se quedó donde él estaba, para seguir burlándose de Harry.

"Papá te va a dar la paliza que mereces cuando la vieja señora Figg se marche."

Harry no hizo caso del matón y siguió cocinando el pollo. Sabía lo que le esperaba, no había duda que sería golpeado otra vez. Lamentó admitir que estaba realmente asustado. Vernon había estado golpeándolo más difícil perdiendo el delgado sentido de la realidad cuando estaba en medio de sus lecciones, como le gustaba llamarlas.

Harry terminó de cocinar tal como el timbre sonó y Petunia llamó a los muchachos a la mesa. Como la Sra. Figg cenaría con ellos permitirían a Harry sentarse en la mesa y de hecho comer. Esperaba con impaciencia una verdadera comida, sería su primera desde la salida de Hogwarts.

En cuanto Arabela tomó una mirada en Harry jadeó horrorizada. El muchacho miraba peor que la semana pasada con la mitad de su rostro oculto con hematomas y mejillas cetrinas.

¿"Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste, hijo? " Arabela preguntó al adolescente delgado.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron hacia su Tío, viendo una mirada de furia en su rostro casi parecido a un cerdo " Erm, he sido un poco enfermo esta semana, Sra. Figg, " Harry respondió rápidamente.

¡"Bien por el bien del cielo, tienes que comer muchacho! " Arabela dijo y escoltó a Harry a la mesa. Mirando como el muchacho vaciló en servirse.

Harry esperó hasta que todos tomaran su parte antes de tomar su propia pequeña porción. Arabela agarró su plato y amontonó más pollo y patatas sobre ello.

La conversación era afectada y apenas más que unas palabras de tanto en tanto. Era obvio que su invitada no estaba en su normal amistoso yo, haciendo a los Dursley hacerse más inhospitalarios que nunca.

En cuanto la cena terminó Petunia hizo una excusa de que tenían que levantarse temprano por la mañana y escoltó a la Sra. Figg a la puerta. Harry entro en pánico en que su posibilidad para obtener ayuda se escabullía ante sus ojos. Pero entonces otra vez, realmente tenía a Hedwig para considerar. Si Dumbledore lo salvara ahora Hedwig moriría. ¡No! Él no podía ser responsable de la muerte de otro amigo. ¡No!

Arabela quiso agarrar al muchacho y tomarlo con ella, pero sabía que no estaría bien. No podía esperar para salir de allí y ponerse en contacto con Hogwarts. Pareciera que el muchacho apenas era capaz de permanecer en sus pies.

Cuando la puerta del número cuatro se cerro, todos los ojos giraron hacia el delgado adolescente. Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse y se inclinó contra la pared para apoyo.

"Arriba. ¡Ahora! " Vernon silbó.

Petunia miró airadamente a su sobrino como anduvo por delante de ella. Dudley lo perforó sobre el lado de la cabeza riendo disimuladamente. Harry despacio hizo su subida por la escalera, apenas capaz de aguantar el pensamiento de ser castigado otra vez. El alimento que comió se sentía en su estómago como una roca, haciéndole sentirse nauseabundo y mareado de repente.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, se encontró en el infierno vivo que era su vida. Vernon lo hizo apoyarse contra la pared y la lección comenzó.

En algún tiempo durante la lección la cuerda frágil que conocía como realidad se rompió. Harry se hizo obsesionado con el hecho de que mereció todo lo que le ocurrió. Cada vez que el cinturón cayera sobre su espalda huesuda sintió como si estuviera siendo castigado por todo el mal que había causado, todas las muertes que había causado. Su mente no estaba más en la realidad.

Cuando la paliza viciosa terminó, fue seguido de un episodio que rompió definitivamente al niño. El incidente fue tan atroz, tan humillante que Harry siempre sería herido por ello. Vernon había agarrado su mano y lo había forzado a abrirla. Tomó el cigarrillo que había estado fumando y lo coloco en la palma de la mano de Harry, no haciendo caso de las súplicas del muchacho para parar.

La mente de Harry se quebró, rota en el estado ya frágil en el que estaba y perdió el sentido de la realidad, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

XXXXXXXX

NT.- Bien acá esta el segundo capi. En el Próximo Snape ! Snape!

He de confesar pero tengo debilidad por este hombre, es que es tan misterioso e inteligente, y tan divertido con sus comentarios que me encanta.

Bien espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Nota de la traductora

Nota de la traductora

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews que me sirven de aliento para poder continuar, tanto aquellos que me escriben para que continúe y también aquellos que contienen crítica constructiva. En verdad trato de hacer lo posible para traducir los capítulos y compartir con ustedes esta historia. Desafortunadamente tuve un lapsus brutus y borre la historia pero al toque la volví a poner, lo que más me apena de todo es que perdí sus maravillosos reviews, pero los guardo en mi corazón aunque parezca cursi.

Bien sin más, escriban sus reviews y comenten que tal esta la historia y que creen que pasará, les deseo a todos un bonito día.

Los quiere Cielogris y de todas todas me comprometo a subir hoy día un capitulo más.

Besos a todos

Bye

En verdad estoy un poco triste por perder sus reviews, pero que se le va a hacer la historia continua…


	4. Sueños I

Acá la primera parte del capítulo Sueños, disfruten.

Capítulo 3.- Sueños Parte I

Severus se encontraba disgustado de que sus vacaciones estuvieran siendo interrumpidas de toda la gente; por Harry Potter. Potter había estado molestando su mente desde que el bobo de su padrino atravesó el velo. Teniendo sueños extraños de ojos que lo acusaban, los ojos de Lily.

El pensar en Lily lo hizo aún más molesto.

Sí, ellos habían sido amigos y sí, ella le había defendido contra su marido y cuadrilla en su pasado, pero ¿por qué le atormentaba en sus sueños? La promesa de sangre para proteger a su hijo había sido hecha para salvar su propia piel cuando fue capturado y acusado de ser un mortífago. Dumbledore le había forzado a hacer el juramento de sangre a cambio de un boleto de salida de Azkaban. Ahora, después de que Black murió en el ministerio, sus noches habían sido ocupadas con la culpa. Severus sabía que había jugado una parte en la muerte de Black, al burlarse de él por ser tan inútil, pero ¿ por qué debería sentirse tan culpable? Especialmente cuando había mucho más para ser culpado. Pensó otra vez en aquellos sueños extraños; ¡sueños llenos de preocupación por Harry Potter! Solamente sabía que aquellos sueños venían de Lily, de dónde más podrían venir?

Recuerdos no muy buenos de su padre también habían comenzado a emerger de nuevo, llevándolo a pensar profundamente respecto a la vida que había llevado. Llegando a la conclusión de que su vida no había sido mejor que la de Voldemort. ¿Alguna vez podría expiar su pasado en esta etapa de su vida¿Aún serviría esto al final? Y luego aquellos sueños con los ojos acusadores de Lily, ojos hermosos verde esmeralda. Y otros sueños de un adolescente desesperado necesitando ayuda y peor; deseando su ayuda.

¡Maldita sea la familia Potter! Severus tomó su tiempo para terminar la poción en la que se encontraba trabajando antes de dirigirse al punto de aparición. ¿Acaso el muchacho no había hecho bastante daño durante el año escolar? Ahora, probablemente se encontraba siendo mimado por su familia. Pero Snape no podía aguantar la necesidad de ir a la casa de Potter. Ya era bastante malo tener que aguantar la presencia del niño durante el año escolar. Sabía que Potter había sido emocionalmente inestable cuando lo enviaron a su casa para pasar el verano, pero sabía que después de ser mimado por su familia volvería a su antigua y desagradable forma de ser.

Después de llegar a Privet Drive Snape sacó su varita y echó un encanto de invisibilidad en él. Encontró el número cuatro y pensó que miraba muy "Muggle". Sin ninguna imaginación, todas las casas miraron lo mismo. Snape despacio giró la perilla y la puerta abrió con un crujido leve. No podía creer que después de toda la seguridad que la Orden daba a Potter, los Dursley solamente dejaran la puerta abierta para que cualquier extraño pudiera entrar. Obviamente los parientes de Potter eran tan tontos como el muchacho.

Dos de los Dursley se encontraban mirando la televisión, demasiado absortos para oír la puerta abierta. Y Snape descubrió a la Tía de Potter lavando los platos y murmurando algo sobre perder dinero y cenas.

Snape se burló de la imagen que le vino, de Potter siendo tratado como un príncipe. Mirando alrededor buscando signos del chico, notó varias docenas de fotografías de un muchacho robusto, pero ninguna de Potter. Curioso. Sacó su varita y susurró, "Señálame...a Harry Potter."

La varita mágica indicó la escalera y Snape silenciosamente la subió.

Los Dursley estaban tan ensimismados mirando el espectáculo en la televisión que no oyeron el click de las cerraduras de la puerta de Harry siendo abiertas. Extraño como las cerraduras estaban afuera, y no adentro. Snape sintió algo semejante al miedo y supo que algo no estaba bien aún incluso antes de abrir la puerta. El cabello en el dorso de su cuello se levantó. El olor fue lo primero que lo golpeó al abrir la puerta; sudor, sangre, enfermedad ... miedo. El mismo olor que sentía en las reuniones de los mortífagos.

"Lumos" dijo silenciosamente. ¡Ah Merlin! No podía ser él. Una figura enroscada sobre la tierra gimió suavemente. Solamente unos sonidos sordos, apenas bastante para ser oído por el profesor de pociones. Saliendo de su estado de estupor Snape rápidamente se dirigió hacia el chico y comenzó a voltearlo. En el primer toque el niño comenzó a temblar y a enroscarse más apretado tratando de dirigir su camino por debajo de la cama.

" Lo-lo siento, " se escucho una pequeña voz en pánico. El muchacho apartó las manos de Snape y trabajó su camino más lejos bajo la cama.

¡" Potter, reacciona!! " dijo el profesor con una voz severa, entonces de repente recordó que todavía era invisible y desactivo el encanto.

Harry temblaba y cubría su cara con su brazo bueno, esperando un golpe. Su mente ya no reconocía el verdadero mundo, sólo la burbuja de dolor que era su existencia. Manos le alcanzaron para separar el brazo de su cara.

" Ah Merlín, " Snape no podía creer que era el mismo muchacho.

¿Harry lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio a su profesor de pociones, " P-profesor? "

" Sí Potter. Otra vez, parece que necesitas ayuda, " el borde difícil de su voz fue ido al ver las heridas que cubrían al joven.

" " " Me caí, " Harry dijo en una voz chillona pensando que protegería a su búho costara lo que costara.

" ¡Hmm!, no hay ninguna necesidad de mentir. Sugiero conseguir las habilidades de Madame Pomfrey inmediatamente. "

Como el muchacho con mucho dolor desenroscó su cuerpo Snape aprovecho para ver su condición y dedujo que tendría que ser cargado. Sacó su varita, y echó un encanto de invisibilidad sobre ambos. Entonces con cuidado puso su brazo detrás del hombro del muchacho y otro brazo bajo sus piernas. El odio que había profesado hacia el chico había disminuido drásticamente. No importaba cuánto lamentará admitirlo; este adolescente era el salvador del mundo mágico.

Como Snape comenzó a elevarse, Harry soltó un grito de agonía, pero rápidamente mordió su labio para detenerse de hacer más ruido. El profesor de pociones reajustó a Potter, su cara presionada contra su pecho, en el caso de que Potter no fuera capaz de contener sus gritos. Se impresionó al notar cuan poco el niño pesaba. Su cólera hacia los Muggles creció.

Snape trató de no mirar abajo hacia la cara de Harry mientras bajaba la escalera. No quiso ver al muchacho morder su labio para contener sus gritos, pensamiento que lo desconcertó. Potter claramente tenía un brazo roto por el modo en que este colgaba de forma extraña. Con el muchacho apoyado en él, Snape podía sentir la fiebre que emanaba del niño roto. Arriesgó una mirada hacia abajo a los ojos de Potter. _Iguales a los ojos de __Lily_. Sintió su corazón torcerse al ver en lo que convirtieron al muchacho de Lily. ¿Alguien sabia de la manera en que estaban tratando a este chico? Siempre asumió que Potter era el centro de atención y que era adulado como un príncipe por su familia. Pero este no era el caso obviamente al tomar en cuenta el aspecto del cuarto y las cerraduras sobre su puerta. Sin hacer caso de la puñalada de culpabilidad que sentía al comprender que Potter no había sido el príncipe mimado que él había pensado siguió diciéndose de que alguien **debería** haber sabido.

Solamente saca al niño, e intenta no pensar demasiado. Intenta no matar a los bastardos que miran la televisión mientras el héroe del mundo mágico muere en un cuarto de arriba. ¡No mires, esto te hará más lento y el chico necesita ayuda ahora!

Silenciosamente Snape se dirigió hacia afuera, una vez allí comenzó a correr hacia el punto de aparición. Tomó el encanto de invisibilidad de ambos y desapareció para aparecer tan cerca de la escuela como fuera posible. Desaparecer había sido difícil para el muchacho. Potter era apenas capaz de permanecer consiente. Aparecieron en las puertas de la escuela, pero todavía quedaba un largo camino para conseguir ayuda.

Snape sostuvo al niño lo mejor que pudo teniendo cuidado en no causarle más lesiones de las que ya tenía. Mientras Potter agarraba sus túnicas, y permanecía silencioso, nunca quejándose, incluso cuando tropezó y por casualidad agarró el brazo roto del chico.

El camino hacia la escuela tomó demasiado tiempo para el gusto del Maestro de Pociones. Podía sentir la fiebre del muchacho moverse en ondas, y los dientes del muchacho en realidad sonaban en medio de la noche.

¿" Desde cuando tienes fiebre Potter? "

Harry tenía problemas para mantenerse despierto. El dolor estaba cerca de lo insoportable pero hizo todo lo posible para contestar, " Pocos días, señor"

" Lamentable. ¿Sus parientes siempre le han tratado con tan poco aprecio? " Snape se encontraba más que curioso, en averiguar la verdad sobre la vida de este muchacho.

" Ellos me odian, " declaró Harry antes de darse cuenta que era más información de la que él quiso dar. Tenía tanto dolor que quiso llorar. Se contuvo como mejor pudo hasta que un sollozo estrangulado evitó sus labios.

Snape oyó el sollozo y dejó de andar para mirar hacia abajo al muchacho tembloroso. El aire de la noche era bastante frío, sobre todo para alguien en el estado débil en el que estaba Potter. Equilibrando al muchacho con cuidado desabrochó su capa. Con un suave movimiento arrojó la capa sobre el niño herido, y luego lo sostuvo cerca una vez más.

Harry podía oler menta y hierbas de la capa caliente. No podía creer que Snape pudiera ser así de … considerado. Sus costillas dolían con cada paso que el maestro de pociones daba, tomó todo de él para contenerse y no llorar.

Snape podía decir que Potter se contenía, más probablemente debido a que no deseaba llorar delante de él. ¿Qué debía hacer? El consolar a niños heridos no era realmente uno de sus fuertes. Sin embargo se sentía arrepentido de la forma en que el muchacho sufría. Aquellos sueños de preocupación por Potter destellaron en su mente pero los empujo afuera.

" Potter, no hay necesidad de ocultar su dolor, " Snape amonesto benignamente. " Tenga la seguridad de que no diré a nadie "

Harry alzó la vista en el Maestro de Pociones, buscando la sinceridad en su rostro. El hombre pareció sinceramente preocupado. Era tan extraño sentirse consolado por Snape y a pesar de ello así se sentía. Solamente aquel pequeño acto de compasión pareció romper su último vestigio de reserva. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía presionó su cara en los trajes del Maestro de Pociones dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas. Tratando después en contenerse, detenerse con grandes tomas de aire.

Snape no estuvo preparado para el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en el chico. Lo sostuvo más apretado y una vez más siguió su camino hacia la escuela. No tenía ni idea de cómo consolar al muchacho entonces no lo intentó. Podía sentir las lagrimas de Potter empapar su camisa. Sin pensarlo silenciosamente susurró, " Shh, todo irá bien. "

Harry deseo que aquellas palabras fueran verdaderas y sostuvieran al menos una tenue luz de esperanza.

XXXXXXXX

NT: Esta es la primera parte de un capitulo bastante largo. Espero que les haya gustado Bye


	5. Sueños II

Hola a todos

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a teachersnape64 la autora de esta maravillosa historia por permitir su traducción. Gracias a Rachel.

En segundo lugar, gracias por sus reviews los cuales, contestaré a continuación:

A Azula.snape.-Te agradezco por escribir. Se nota que eres una persona amable y considerada. No sé desde el primer momento me caíste bien. Acaso será porque estamos enamoradas de cierto Maestro de pociones?

A CHARI.- La verdad es que es una historia muy interesante y traducirla es un tanto complicada, espero no haber caído en un saco demasiado grande, espero también que la sigas leyendo y gracias por escribir, tu comentario es de mucho aliento.

A Aurasly.-Sí, Sev es siempre lindo; y gracias por tus consejos, y sí me ha pasado muchas veces esos bloqueos que me describes, pero trató de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. No está dentro de mis planes conseguir un beta, pero de todas maneras gracias.

A evelynpotter48.- Es un ave?, es un murciélago?, no, es... SuperSnape! Al rescate de niños indefensos y enemigo de muggles abusivos con cara de cerdo. Como tú también adoro a Snape.

Kaixo.- Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te este gustando tanto como a mí y suerte en lo que estés haciendo. Nos vemos.

A Yura.- Gracias, mira que me has hecho esa promesa ahhh. Como lo has dicho esta es una traducción, desearía que fuera Perfecta pero a veces es difícil conseguir que a todos les guste, pero allí estamos y la seguimos. Y si también sé que es difícil aguantarse cuando hay tantas historias en ingles esperando a que uno las lea. Esperare tus comentarios siempre que puedas hacérmelos llegar. Además por supuesto que puedes traducir la secuela, no soy dueña de la historia, pero gracias por tu consideración que es bien apreciada.

A Julie.- Gracias también, seguiré tu consejo, no había caído en la cuenta. Y mucha suerte a ti también.

A Olimka.- Gracias por decirme que te gusta la historia aunque no es mía aprecio que haya llegado hacia ti por medio de mi traducción. Espero que continúes escribiéndome.

A Llaelien.- A mí también me encanta Harry y Snape es que los dos son tan lindos.Alista los pañuelos que acá esta la continuación .Un abrazo para ti también.

También quería decirles que he tratado de corregir algunos de los capítulos a fin de que sean más entendibles.

Sin más la continuación del Capítulo 3.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sueños II

Una vez en Hogwarts, Snape gritó por Amapola y Dumbledore al hacer su camino hacia la enfermería. Despacio se inclino para acostar a Potter en una cama y noto que el muchacho nuevamente contenía sus lágrimas. Al mirar hacia abajo, al joven que permanecía agarrado de sus trajes, vio ojos verdes suplicantes, que lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Qué, Potter?" preguntó el Maestro de Pociones.

"Tengo que volver," llego un susurro apagado.

¿"De que estás hablando? No puedes regresar allí, "Snape dijo con desdén al pensar en Potter viviendo como un animal.

"Si no regreso matará a Hedwig," el muchacho pronunció suavemente todavía agarrando los trajes de su profesor. "Por favor lléveme de vuelta."

"Señor Potter, deje que Pomfrey le cure, y hablaremos de ello más tarde" Snape no sabía porque lo dijo pero quiso darle al chico un poco de esperanza.

"Pero, no se vaya... por favor " las palabras salieron de la boca de Harry antes de que pudiera pensarlas. Snape era su eslabón a Hedwig. Además, mezclado entre sus miles de pesadillas, hubo sueños de su profesor cuidando de él como un padre. ¿Acaso eran sueños premonitorios o sería solamente el hecho de encontrarse tan patéticamente desesperado en tener a alguien que pudiera preocuparse por él?

Amapola se sentía cada vez más impaciente y empujo a Harry hacia la cama desde el otro lado.

Snape miró abajo y vio los ojos verdes de Potter mirarlo, pidiéndole quedarse. El muchacho alcanzo su mano hacia su profesor. Snape miró la mano y se sintió incómodo, no sabiéndolo que hacer. Una memoria de otro niño alcanzando su mano por comodidad rápidamente destello en su mente. Y Snape no pudo detenerse y estiró su mano para sostener a la magullada y aporreada mano de Harry. Culpa, expiación, Lily, y sueños extraños.

Snape pudo ver entonces a Potter relajarse. El chico cerró sus ojos y miró casi aliviado.

La señora Pomfrey despacio quitó la ropa de Harry revelando heridas horrendas. Snape quiso mirar lejos, pero al final miró hacia abajo a la mano de Harry, tratando de impedir a sus ojos mirar el cuerpo aporreado. Algo llamo la atención de Snape. Sintió un pequeño bulto debajo de sus dedos en el interior de la mano de Potter. Despacio desenlazó la mano del muchacho de la suya y vio con horror la marca de un cigarrillo quemado. Una pequeña ampolla redonda no más grande que una mosca. Por cualquiera razón Snape no pudo alejar sus ojos de aquella marca. El dolor que este muchacho había sufrido, el dolor que debió haber sufrido por las manos de su propia familia. El hecho de sostener la mano de un niño y despacio empujar una lumbre caliente en la suave piel. Llegó a él el destello de un olvidado recuerdo de su niñez. _Este muchacho debió haberse criado__ como yo._

El chico trató de torcer su mano entonces otra vez podría sostener la mano de Snape. De algún modo la quemadura hizo a Snape querer matar a quien había hecho esto. Era como si un interruptor hubiera sido pulsado y su furia siendo sostenida en su lugar solo por un hilo delgado. Pudo sentir furia emitirse de él parecida a la que sentía en sus tempranos años cuando era un mortífago. Su cara debió haberlo mostrado porque cuando examinó los ojos de Potter vio miedo. Miedo de él. El niño despacio liberó su mano y giró su cara lejos. Una vez más doblandose sobre si mismo y cerrándose en su mundo.

Snape no podía moverse. Le pareció como si un pedazo de él hubiera muerto. Más que cualquier cosa en el mundo deseaba que esa mano, la mano herida con la quemadura del cigarrillo, alcanzara su mano una vez más. Sintió como si alguien físicamente lo hubiera golpeado en el corazón. Su expiación huyendo lejos de él.

Harry estuvo asustado no solamente de la cólera de su profesor, pero también de estar tan solo. Estuvo asustado antes pero esto fue diferente. No quiso dormir, por el miedo de que pudiera despertar de nuevo en Privet Drive y encontrar a Hedwig muerta pero tampoco quería estar aquí, tan solo. Cuando Snape lo había salvado de algún modo sintió una conexión profunda con él, como si él pudiera entenderlo. Ahora estaba solo. Salvar a Hedwig llenó sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Madame Pomfrey trabajó rápidamente con la ayuda de Albus. Y le dio a Harry numerosas pociones, pociones rebastecedoras de sangre, para cortes, moretones y para huesos rotos. La fiebre de otra parte no cooperaba. Tan duro como ella lo intentaba aquella fiebre repugnante no bajaba. Finalmente al no encontrar que más hacer pidió a Severus realizar una nueva poción para Harry.

Snape se dirigió a trabajar en su mazmorra, trabajando sin descansar durante horas.

Harry solamente se encontraba sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo mientras todas esas personas trabajaban en él. Sabía que él era la razón de que Snape estuviera enojado. Y realmente profundamente dentro de él, sabía que mereció ser castigado con esto también. Había matado a un hombre, a Sirius, y a Cedric también. ¿Quién era el para exigirle algo a la vida?

Madame Pomfrey le hizo beber una poción para dormir sin soñar, luego lo dejó solo en la gigantesca enfermería. El sueño llegaba muy lentamente para Harry. Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Podía sentir que las paredes se le acercaban y lamentaba no sentirse seguro otra vez, como cuando Snape lo sostuvo. _¡No! Eso no podía estar bien - __Snape__ lo odiaba y él odiaba a __Snape_

Entonces la memoria de aquellos sueños extraños le regresaron como en una rafaga. Sueños con su mama y Snape riendo. Ella trataba de transportarle un mensaje; confiar en Snape. Harry había rechazado la idea desde que tuvo el primer sueño, había rechazado la idea de ver a Snape como un mentor. Ahora, no estaba tan seguro. ¿Por qué sentía que Snape podría ser diferente del capullo que lo ridiculizaba en todo momento?

Pero, la verdad era que sabía que Snape no dejaría a nadie hacerle daño. Solamente sabía que estaba a salvo con Snape y esto anulaba cualquier sentimiento feo que podría tener hacia el profesor de pociones, por lejos. Estaba confundido y pensó que tal vez, solamente debería olvidarse de esperar que su Profesor le ayudara.

Mientras pensaba estas cosas Snape silenciosamente entró en el cuarto y cruzó de un tranco hacia la cama de Harry.

Harry no lo vio llegar hasta que el Maestro de Pociones estuviera casi sobre él. Se empujó hacia sus almohadas y cubrió su cabeza con su brazo bueno cuando la sombra oscura de pronto se acercó a su cama. Su realidad era algo inestable.

¿' Merlin, qué habían hecho con el pobre niño? 'pensó Severus. Siempre había pensado mal de Potter, pensando que era como James. Pero ahora no veía ninguna semejanza en sus manierismos. Sabía que el contraste en sus educaciones fueron demasiado grandes como para producir una copia de James. Redujo la marcha de sus movimientos y con cuidado separó el brazo de la cara de Harry.

"Soy solo yo. Le hice esta poción para ahuyentar su fiebre, " Snape vio que la cara del muchacho se relajaba y la realidad entraba en él una vez más.

" Erm, no tenía que hacerlo, sabe. Y si-siento haberle hecho gastar su tiempo señor," Harry dijo cerca de un susurro. "Y gracias por sacarme de allí también. Sé que estas son sus vacaciones y no quiero hacerle gastar más de su tiempo. Calcularé como salvar a Hedwig solo. "

Snape sintió una punzada en su pecho, este chico era sincero, podía verlo en sus ojos. Miró abajo en la cara aporreada, con un ojo morado y un labio que siguió amenazando con quebrarse y comenzar a sangrar de nuevo. _¿Por qué no pude ver esto antes¿Por qué nadie supo que estaba siendo abusado?_

" Pensé que Pomfrey había curado esos moretones Potter?"

"Bien, lo intentó, realmente lo hizo pero adivino que mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar a las cremas y ungüentos. Dijo que era porque mi magia estaba curando todavía mi espalda y piernas y podría tomar un tiempo. Incluso la poción para dormir sin soñar no trabaja," Harry despacio giró su cabeza lejos del Maestro de Pociones, no esperando ninguna ayuda.

"Bien, no importa Potter, podemos intentar otra vez mañana," dijo Snape silenciosamente. Como Harry no volteo a verlo Snape despacio puso su mano en el brazo del chico. Potter dio vuelta de nuevo con una mirada extraña en su cara. _¿Qué era esto… esperanza_?

" Aquí Potter toma esto para tu fiebre. No estoy seguro si trabajará mejor que el último, pero vale la pena intentar. "

Harry dejó a Snape sostener la botella hacia su boca e inclinar la poción.

Snape se quedo allí esperando que la fiebre bajara. Veinte minutos más tarde, Potter era todavía ampliamente despierto y muy febril. Snape decidió quedarse con él, tal vez solamente hasta que el muchacho se durmiera.

Snape arrancó su varita y señalo a una silla del otro lado del cuarto. La silla llegó volando sobre Harry y aterrizó suavemente al lado de la cama. El Profesor se sentó sobre ella y esperó que el sueño llegara y la fiebre se marchara.

Harry se sintió mucho más a gusto ahora que el Profesor iba a quedarse con él y se permitió caer en un sueño muy necesario.

Snape no pudo dormir, sus memorias habían resurgido. Cuando había alcanzado la mano de Potter pensó en un niño alcanzando la mano de su padre. Este era el tiempo de expiación para Snape por todas las cosas malas que había hecho. Esta era una oportunidad para cambiar y llegar a ser una persona diferente de su propio padre. Snape decidió que haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a Potter a curarse del abuso severo que había sufrido en las manos de las personas que, como se suponía, le cuidaban.

Si Potter le dejara, entonces Snape estaría preparado. Su corazón en realidad se sintió más ligero al poner su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, y finalmente dejó que el sueño lo tomara.

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó cubierto en sudor y sintiendo como si estuviera en el desierto. Su cabeza palpitaba y sus huesos dolían desde adentro hacia fuera. Su costillas dolían tan mal que ya no podía aguantar sus lagrimas. Comenzó a tener nauseas y rápidamente miró alrededor y vio al profesor de pociones dormido en la silla a su lado.

¿"Señor, " emitió, " Profesor? "

El profesor se sentó rápidamente mirando en torno suyo, como para confirmar donde estaba. Rápidamente miró a Potter y puso una mano en la frente del chico. Harry dirigió su cabeza hacia atrás en el movimiento repentino, cerrando sus ojos, listo para el golpe. El profesor hizo más lento su movimiento y con cuidado colocó su mano contra la frente de Potter. Merlín, la fiebre estaba peor.

" Erm, pienso que voy a vomitar. " fue la única advertencia que Snape tuvo.

Harry violentamente vomitó lo poco que tenía adentro, en toda su cubierta. Sus costillas ardian y vomitó otra vez. El profesor rápidamente usó un encanto para limpiar el lío y luego colocó una mano al dorso de la cabeza del muchacho mientras Harry mordía su labio para contener sus gritos.

"Duele, por favor... realmente duele."

¿"Qué, que duele Potter? " Snape dijo un poco demasiado convincentemente en su entusiasmo por ayudar.

Harry miró al profesor cautamente y dijo "Es mi cabeza y parece que mis costillas están pasando por fuego"

Que en el infierno estaba pasando, pensó Snape. Todo debería estar mejorando, no empeorando.

En ese mismo momento Amapola entró en al cuarto lista para ver a su paciente casi curado.

¿"Dónde has estado Pomfrey? " Snape la acusó con ira, dando un paso lejos del muchacho.

¡"No uses aquel tono de voz conmigo joven¡Potter no necesita a una niñera las veinticuatro horas del día! " Dicho esto giró su atención hacia Harry y paró en choque.

"Que está pasando. Luces peor que ayer. " Rápidamente hizo una evaluación y anotó varias cosas en su carpeta.

¿" Severus, le diste la poción anoche? " Preguntó con tono acusador.

"Sí, Pomfrey se lo di y no hizo una **maldita** cosa por este niño."

"Tenemos que enviarlo al hospital San Mungo. Me siento perpleja y no podemos perder más tiempo. Llamaré para avisarles que estamos yendo. Avisaré también a Dumbledore," dijo saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

Harry solamente se sentó allí impresionado. No les dejaría que lo llevasen a cualquier parte. El último lugar en el que quiso estar era un hospital con gente que lo miraría fijamente y lo examinaría y lo pincharía. Por nada del mundo eso iba a pasar.

"No, no voy," declaró indignado.

Una voz silenciosa en la entrada informo, "Lo siento Sr. Potter pero es lo mejor para usted." Harry y Snape notaron al Director en la puerta por primera vez.

Madame Pomfrey se precipitó de nuevo en el cuarto bastante desequilibrada, "Profesor Dumbledore tenemos un problema. San Mungo informa que no admitirá a Harry en su cuidado sin la aprobación de su tutor. Y son firmes sobre ello. "

"Bien entonces tendremos que asignar la custodia del Sr. Potter a alguien más. Tenía que hacerse de todos modos. No regresara con los Dursleys. "

El corazón de Harry se hundió en aquel pensamiento, sabiendo que **tenía que** regresar. La vida de Hedwig dependía de ello.

¿"Que tal Remus? " Dijo Harry desde su cama, sabiendo que conseguiría que Remo le ayudara, "Él me aceptaría. Me lo dijo. "

"Lamento que no podamos hacerlo Harry, hay leyes que prohiben a hombres lobo tener la custodia de niños mágicos," Dumbledore declaró excusándose.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto," dijo Amapola cerca del pánico al pensar en la temperatura de Potter. ¡"Harry debe ser admitido ahora mismo! "

"Llamaré a los Weasley y veré si ellos toman al Sr. Potter, " dijo Dumbledore.

" Señor, estarán en peligro si me toman? " susurró Harry. _No quiero que nadie más muera por mí culpa._

"Bien, tengo miedo que sí, pero tendríamos a varios Aurores que tendrían cuidado de todos ustedes. " dijo Dumbledore.

"Señor... No quiero ir allí. No puedo hacer esto a la familia de Ron. Por favor no les pregunte. "

Hubo una pausa larga antes de...

"Lo tomaré."

Cada uno miró al Profesor Snape.

"Quiero," dijo silenciosamente. No podía creer que lo dijera pero se sintió correcto. Solamente sabía que este chico lo necesitaba del peor modo. Y la verdad a ser dicho, le gustó eso.

De algún modo pareció correcto.

Harry miró cauteloso desde la cama y luego perdió la conciencia.

Dumbledore usó el flu para tramitar la custodia temporal. Utilizando todas sus conexiones para conseguir una orden contra Dursley y conseguir a Snape el acta legalizada que haría a Harry suyo temporalmente. En no más que 20 minutos Snape tenía el documento en su mano y prepararon a Harry para el viaje.

Con agradecimiento no despertó durante el viaje. Cuando entraron en el hospital inmediatamente fueron escoltados a una estancia privada con un cuarto privado. Fueron garantizados en que nadie sabría que el "Niño Que Vivió" se había registrado con heridas serias infligidas por un Muggle. La temperatura de Harry siguió elevándose en una tarifa alarmante.

Snape sabía que su labor era proteger a este muchacho pero en este punto no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo mirar al chico luchar por su vida.

Harry nunca se despertó. Retorciéndose en la cama gritó cuando su brazo roto se perjudico aun más. Finalmente se llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que ser refrenado. La pequeña enfermera que cuidaba de Harry sacó su varita y cintas mágicas aparecieron conectando sus muñecas y tobillos a la cama. Permaneciendo como si fueran serpientes dominando a un inconsciente Harry.

Durante tres largos y aterradores días, luchó contra las cintas que le sostenían, la fiebre en toda su furia. Todo el tiempo volviendo a vivir la misma pesadilla como en un lazo continuo. La muerte de Cedric, la caída de Sirius, Vernon quemando su mano y luego golpeándolo, una y otra vez.

Snape no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó en su cabecera. Puso paños frescos sobre su frente y nada ayudaba. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. Finalmente decidió que trataría de entrar en la mente subconsciente de Potter y le ayudaría a despertar. ¡Se colocó en frente del muchacho sacó su varita y la dirigió a la cabeza del chico para finalmente pronunciar "legeremens!"

Snape se encontró en un pequeño dormitorio con Harry tirado en el suelo y Dursley pegándole con su cinturón. La escena torno el estómago del profesor en un nudo, volviéndole sus propias memorias largamente olvidadas.

Entonces de repente, Snape vió a Harry observando las muertes de Diggory y Black y luego de nuevo vió a Harry siendo golpeado por su tío. Pero la peor parte vino cuando Dursley lentamente empujó el cigarrillo en la palma de su mano con una mirada de regocijo en sus ojos, su cara tan cerca a la suya que se podía ver la baba en las esquinas de su boca. Snape necesitaba entrar en escena ahora. Camino hacia Harry, en el sueño, y se arrodilló al lado de él mientras Dursley empujaba el cigarrillo abajo.

¡" Potter¿Harry puedes oírme? "

Harry escucho y miró alrededor, descubriendo a Snape.

" Qu-que está haciendo aquí. Váyase antes de que lo vea. Le hará daño también," dijo con prisa.

"No Harry, todo esto ya ha pasado, tienes que dejarlo ir. Nada de esto es tu culpa. "

Harry miró abajo a su mano quemada. "Pero es mi culpa. Realmente lo merezco. Usted sabe que no valgo la pena. Tiene que irse. Mi Tío no tardara en verlo. "

" No Potter, no me iré a no ser que vayas conmigo. "

"Pero estoy siendo castigado por matar a mi padrino... y a Cedric. "

¡"NO MATASTE A NADIE¡NO MERECES ESTO¡" Severus insistió, "VEN AHORA, VAMOS¡ES UNA ORDEN! "

Tal vez fue la manera en que Snape habló o tal vez era solo el tiempo indicado pero Harry dejó caer sus memorias lejos. Tío Vernon iba a patear su brazo, tenía su pie ya levantado cuando Harry despertó, Snape lo siguió con alivio.

Tomó a Harry muchos más días para sentirse mejor. Luchó contra las restricciones mucho más duro que antes. Pidió a Severus que se las quitara, pero se había decidido que eso se daría solo en el caso de que su fiebre regresara a la normalidad.

Harry estaba tan enfadado. Como podría esta gente tomar el control de su vida después de todo lo que había sufrido solo. Se sintió tan traicionado y dolido por todos los adultos en su vida. Se avergonzó de todo lo que había permitido pasarle. ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de los trucos de Voldemort y causar la muerte de Sirius¿Cómo pudo haber dejado a Vernon escaparse con todo lo que le había hecho?

Harry vio a Snape parado al lado de su cama como si estuviera realmente preocupado por él. No podía permitirse engañar por los trucos de Snape. Sabía ahora que estaba solo en el mundo y tendría que acostumbrarse a aquel hecho o arriesgarse a ser herido de nuevo. No, no permitiría que un adulto de nuevo le hiciera daño.

"No necesito que permanezca más aquí Snape, " gruñó Harry.

"Cuidado con lo que dices Potter, " gruñó Snape resbalando nuevamente a su viejo papel como el profesor más odiado. Rápidamente empujó afuera su cólera en la insolencia del chico y recordó que Potter estuvo acostumbrado a no tener a adultos que cuidaran de él.

Harry giró su cara lejos del profesor y miró fijamente a la pared. Cinco minutos pasaron antes de que Snape finalmente hablara.

"Sr. Potter, bastante de este comportamiento infantil," dijo Snape con voz severa.

" Solamente déjeme solo Snape¡No lo necesito fingiendo que se preocupa por mi! Usted no es nada para mí," gritó Harry, su cabeza palpitando de dolor.

Snape estuvo decepcionado por la carencia de confianza del chico, pero no lo culpó en lo más mínimo. No dejaría ser apartado por este niño quien claramente necesitaba a alguien que se preocupara por él. _¡No__ me __aleja__re de__ este muchacho!_

¿" Potter? "el profesor de pociones dijo con una voz mucho más tranquila, " Estoy aquí. No voy a ninguna parte. "

Harry nuevamente comenzó a luchar contra las restricciones, golpeando su cabeza contra las barras de metal al lado de su cama. Snape se precipitó a la cama y sostuvo la cabeza de Harry estable dentro de sus brazos. Harry luchó con cada última onza de energía que tenía. Finalmente se agotó y solamente paró. Aunque Snape siguió sosteniendo su cabeza. Pronto Severus sintió algo mojado en su brazo y miró hacia abajo para ver a Harry llorar lágrimas silenciosas de frustración.

Snape liberó las cintas y dejó a Harry llorar.

A Harry realmente nunca le habían permitido llorar cuando estaba con los Dursleys. Nunca realmente había tenido a nadie quedándose con él mientras sus recuerdos resurgían. Llevo su mano para tapar su cara al sentir vergüenza como grandes exhalaciones de dolor escaparon de sus labios y lágrimas vertieron por su cara.

Severus sintió la necesidad de brindar confort al muchacho y se forzó a hacer lo inconcebible. Provisionalmente colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Harry. Era una sensación extraña ofrecer apoyo a alguien, sin hablar de a Harry Potter. Nunca se imaginó que se sentiría tan protector con el muchacho. Sabía que era debido a aquellos sueños que lo habían molestado desde la muerte de Black. Lily lo había llenado de una magia que nunca había sentido antes. Un sentimiento que dio un tirón a su corazón endurecido forzándolo a ablandarse lo suficiente como para tener compasión.

El Maestro de Pociones estuvo impresionado cuando Harry apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y dejó a su pena superarlo. Severus rodeó al muchacho con ambos brazos avisándole que estaba allí. Se sentaron allí sobre la cama hasta que Harry se sintió agotado y se durmió con la cabeza apoyada contra el profesor.

XXXXXXXX

Bien. Acá finaliza el capítulo Sueños. espero que les haya gustado. Bye


End file.
